The Sigismund Family
Overview The Sigismund Family is a family settled in Halbach, Cartria since several centuries. Even if it is an old family, their reputation never grew over the borders of the Halbach territories, until Friedrich Sigismund founded the Imperial & Craft company in 498AER. The family is now the most known and wealthiest in Halbach, employing the most people in Halbach and its countryside. The family was always close to the rest of the population, not looking down to people who had less than the Sigismunds´. The current family head of House Sigismund is Bram Sigismund. Family History Not much was written down about the history of House Sigismund. Due to this fact the father of Friedrich Sigismund decided to employ a secretary whos work is to write down and find everything about the Sigismund family. Since Colm Sigismund, father of Friedrich Sigismund the family participates more and more in local industry and politics, support local politicans and local industries with money. Additionally since Friedrich Sigismund founded Imperial & Craft the Sigismund family has built several hab-blocks for its employees to live in, clsoe to the factory. Friedrich Sigismund made the family popular within the population of Halbach, the growng industry gave Halbach importance. No Sigismund known participated actively in politics, yet. Family Members Friedrich Sigismund - Father of Bram and founder of Imperial & Craft Bram Sigismund - Current head of the family and owner of Imperial & Craft Gregor Sigismund - Cousin of Bram Merity Sigismund-Chass - wife of Bram Elim Sigismund - Uncle of Bram and father of Gregor Alizebeth Sigismund - Mother of Bram Hannibal Sigismund - First born of Bram and Merity Roboute Sigismund and Gideon Ravenor '''- a homosexual couple '''Bram Sigismund Bram Sigismund was born as son of Friedrich Sigismund and Alizebeth Sigismund, Friedrich deceased in 531AER giving the leadership of the family and the company to Bram. Bram Amroth Sigismund was born in 487AER in the hospital of Halbach. He visted the primary school in Halbach but then was teached by private teachers, learning several languages, finances and other economic matters, which was never his interest, but always his duty. His interests focussed on different matters like military and politics, thats why he went for three years into military service. Bram always had several hobbies which still get much attention. He started sword-fighting in his youth and devote an hour each morning to this training. One room of House Spaeton is desigend as an armory, a collection of ancient weapons, a gallery of steel, iron and bronze forged instruments of war. It is less a hobby, more an addition to the family, but there are always two dogs around Bram. Not like many other people who have capital, he does not enjoy parties, the high society or, especially not, journalism. At the age of 21, during a home visit from his military service he learned Merity Chass, daughter of an old noble house of Halbach. They married in the same year and several months later their first son was born, Hannibal Sigismund. Merity kept her family name because it shall continue to exist. They have three children together, Hannibal Sigismund (21) and the twins Tona and Roboute Sigismund (18). Bram Sigismund never had any religion, he had a simple faith which bases on the power and abilities of mankind. His political attitude is absolutely loyal to the Empire, but honest. He critisizes what he does not like and states his opinion. He is a militarist who respects duty, courage and honour. He has respect for all man, except they prove unworthy of it. Today Bram Sigismund is Fabricator-General of Imperial & Craft, leading the company into a new age, not only in Halbach and Cartria. There are plans for much more. Since his son Roboute stated himself as gay, Bram Sigismund became a supporter of homosexuals. Sigismund Residence The residence of the Sigismund Family is an old, but always kept modern manor close to Halbach. The residence is called House Spaeton. Built around 350 AER by an unknown architect for Gaius Sigismund, with one wing added in 450AER, the small house forms a perfect square of 46 feet (14 m) on each side, with sash windows, tall chimneys, hipped roofs and gate piers and railings. It comprises four floors, including a tall basement and an attic floor. Inside, much of the early fifth-century panelling survives, as do original stone fireplaces. A fine staircase runs from basement to attic. The garden designer Jubal Kircher worked on the gardens of House Spaeton for Colm Sigismund and his wife. Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium